Sonic
TBA General Jack is the star of MadWorld, the man with the chainsaw on his arm, the cigarette in his mouth, and the biggest swagger to hit Jefferson Island in years. Jack arrives on the scene in Varrigan City without a sponsor, a reputation, and with no obvious reason for being there, aside from the hundred-million-dollar prize that's up for grabs. Of course, that's what he wants them to think. The people in the studio, the folks watching at home, even Agent XIII...none of them knows about the voice in his ear, Amala. Nor does she know about the voices in his head. Jack's mysterious past and his motivation for entering the DeathWatch Games is revealed in due time---but only to those who live to hear the tale. Attributes Jack Cayman would fight just like he does in the game. Big over the top combos using his chainsaws and fists. He would be somewhat heavy but not a tank like any other heavy fighter. His attacks would be very powerful and combo heavy. His air game wouldn't be that great however. Jack's Normal Moves * Neutral Combo: Jack does three punches. * Side Attack: Jack does a punch forward with his chainsaw extended, that will knock the enemy. * Up Attack: Jack slashes up, then down with his chainsaw. * Down Attack: Jack does a spinning back-fist attack with the chainsaw gauntlet. * Dash Attack: Jack does a forward charge with his twin daggers. * Heavy Forward Attack: Jack delivers a strong forward swing with a spiked baseball bat. * Heavy Up Attack: Jack takes out a wrecking ball and jerks it upwards. * Heavy Down Attack: Jack punches the ground so hard, that nearby opponents will stand shocked for a little bit. * Neutral Aerial: Jack spins around, cutting at both sides with his chainsaw. * Forward Aerial: Jack dashes and swings his chainsaw midair. * Back Aerial: Jack slashes backward with his chainsaw. * Up Aerial: Jack throws a black and white brick into the air. * Down Aerial: Jack faces down and picks up a missile launcher and shoots it. It's extremely powerful. * Grab: Jack uses the Magnet Gun to pull the opponent towards him. * Pummel: Jack punches the opponent with his mechanical arm. * Forward Throw: Jack puts a tire on the opponent, then kicks them away. * Backward Throw: Jack suplexes the opponent before throwing them backwards. * Upward Throw: Jack throws the opponent into the air and shoots them. * Downward Throw: Jack muffles the opponent and throws them onto the ground. Jack's Special Moves Neutral Special: Sign Post *Jack pulls out a signpost and skewer the opponent with it. The Sign Post sticks in them for a literally few seconds before fading away. This move does decent damage and has good range. Side Special: Motorcycle Ride *Jack summons his motorcycle and rides it similar how Wario's in Smash. He can also jump on it automatically and attack with his chainsaw by pressing "A". Up Special: Grinder *Jack pulls the Double Chainsaw and then jumps in the air in a twirl. This attack will do rapid combo damage in his path by his chainsaws, grinding the opponent. Down Special: Trash Can *Jack pulls out a trash can from nowhere. He can throw it at the opponent with the "A" button. If he's close to the opponent and pressing "B", he will slam the trash can on the opponent's head. All-Star Move: Bloodbath *If Jack is near the opponent, he gets to choose how he can beat them. Either throwing them in a pit of spikes, electrocuting them, or tossing them into a volcano. Trivia *TBA Category:SEGA Games Category:Characters Category:Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone Category:MadWorld Category:Anarchy Reigns